Legend of the Ancient Powers
by Trikninja
Summary: Trikinja teaches the Titans new powers, beginning with Cyborg and the mysterious Wonderpalm technique....
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the things depicted in this story, I'm just using them, the only thing I own is trikninja, because that's me, meee!

Chapter one

It was the start of another day and everything seemed fine in titans tower. The sun rose slowly, casting a golden aura on the world. The titans groaned and rolled over in their beds as the sunlight shone through the window, penetrating their eyelids and waking them from their blissful sleep. The titans all rose and left their rooms to get ready for the day. Cyborg ran his normalmorningsystem checks like. Beast Boy was preparing and eating his normal breakfast meal of tofu (no meat for BB o), Robin wasin an early morning workout with Starfire, and Raven was brewing some herbal tea.

"Hey Cy, all systems go?"

"Yeah its all good, what's for breakfast?"

"Why tofu of course!"

" Hey I told you I don't eat that tofu stuff!"

"Well I can't eat meat can I?! I've _BEEN_ most of the animals that you eat!"

"Well _YOU_ don't have to eat anything, I'll sort out breakfast myself."

Cyborg walked over to the fridge and pulled out some bacon and eggs.

"Now that's what I'm talking about".

Beast Boy turned into a snake and tied himself around Cyborgs legs,

"Hey man you _cant_ eat that!"

"Watch me green freak!"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…."

Beast boy and Cyborg struggled against each other for the right to prepare breakfast; the noise they were making was disturbing Raven, who was trying to meditate.

"Oookay, that's just about enough of that"

Raven concentrated her psychic energy and the eggs, bacon and tofu rose into the air

"Hey what the-"

Beast Boys question was cut short as the tofu shot into his mouth at a high speed, muffling his voice, soon after the eggs and bacon followed suit into Cyborgs mouth.

"Keep quiet you two, I'm trying to concentrate, there's something wrong in the natural order."

Cyborg managed to rip the raw bacon out of his mouth.

"What's that mean?"

"It means that there is something wrong, there are new powers close, something we've never seen before."

"Ooh sounds like some excitement!" Beast Boy said through a mouthful of tofu

"No Beast Boy, this is serious, this is not an opportunity for you to act macho and end up getting your butt kicked."

"Hey that's not fair! I do not only care about being macho…. I like to impress any girls watching too……"

Raven ignored him and continued her meditation, she could sense the energy radiating nearby, she could see in her minds eye, a teen, very tall, his mind was unlike anything she had ever seen in her life, she saw together the anger and power of a raging hurricane and yet the calm and the serenity of a peaceful pond.

"I can sense this power…. it's nearby…I think well be meeting it soon enough, but what I cannot tell are this powers motives, if they are good or evil, but we will find out soon enough"

The alarm siren rang in the main room; Robin and Starfire ran in,

"Titans, lets go, there's trouble nearby" Robin ordered

"Geez good morning to you too Mr Manners…."Beast Boy said yawning.

"Can it Beast Boy, there's trouble nearby some kind of major disturbance, we have to go check it out."

With that sad the titans left promptly for the scene of the disturbance, Raven could feel in her mind that this power ad the potential to destroy them all, she silently prayed that this power was one aligned with good….

Ten minutes before the alarm sounded in titans tower, a tall figure made its way through the bustling streets. His facial features masked by the hood on his top which was pulled over his face, a pair of sunglasses blocking his eyes from being seen. With a wooden staff strapped to his back, the figure slowly walked through the crowded noisy street, his eyes closed, concentrating on finding something. He moved seamlessly and smoothly past the people baring and pushing to get through, moving quietly and consistently as if floating, the figure made it's way into an alley.

'The one who called me here, it looks like he has no information I can use, it seems he lured me here with impure intentions, maybe I'll play along, to see how far he will go…' the figure finished its thoughts and waited in the alley…

Ten minutes later a large van drove up from behind, a half dozen men came out, each of them with a samurai katana in his grip, the man driving stepped out of the car, he snapped his fingers and the 6men closed off the exit to the alley, he stepped forward and spoke.

"No-one denies us fool, we offered you a chance to join us, take it or die here and now."

The figure remained silent and still.

"Fine, you have made your choice, DESTROY HIM!!"

The six men charged with their katanas, in the blink of an eye the figure was airborne, flipped through the air and landed next to the leader of the gang. The leader looked at the figure, shocked into silence, the figure spoke.

" I told you gaijin dog, I will not join your organisation, my answer is final, where I walk, I walk alone…. where I fight…I fight alone. Now leave, or else"

The leader managed to gather his thought and reply.

" Or else what!? We will not leave, you are only one boy, and you cannot stand against all seven of us!"

The figure remained silent, he slowly removed the staff from his back, and held the point of it to the van the men had used to get there.He tightened his grip over the staff and concentrated his energy into it.He made the smallest contact possible with the van, and it exploded in a fiery blast. The 6men were all thrown against the walls of the alley and fell to the floor unconscious.

The leader fell to the floor in fear and tried to scramble backwards away, his eyes fixed on this dangerous person, his face shrouded in shadow, the fires from the van reflected in his sunglasses.

"What are you afraid of?" the figure spoke slowly," you wanted to see what I am capable of, you wanted to take me by force, so here I am, lets see you take me"

The leader panicked, he picked up a rock off of the ground and hurled it in desperation at the figure, and the figure deflected it with one finger, and advanced slowly toward the leader.

"St-st-stay back!" the leader yelled, " or ill kill you!"  
"With what, another scary rock?"

"No…with him!" the leader said pointing behind the figure,

"Sigh, and here is where I turn around and you run away right?"

The leader remained silent, the figure raised his weapon, there was a gunshot, and the figure fell to his knees clutching his stomach. The leader stood up, and picked up katana from one of his fallen allies

"Tsk, tsk, you should have listened, so it seems that for all your powers ad tough talk, you are still human, soon to be a dead human, for no-one denies our master, you shall die, for the glory of Slade!"

So what did you think of chapter one everyone? I've been meaning to do this for awhile, and I finally got around to it, suggestions and help is all welcomed, seeya round

Jason T. aka Trikninja


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two:

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not a goddamn thing! Not the money in my pocket! Not the cloooothes on ma back! I'm poor! None of this is mine! Nothing…except trikninja…; this is even being typed on ma mamas computer! Not mine! Ma Mamas…TTTT

The wreckage of the van blazed high with fire, the public had all disappeared from view, and the figure was on the ground clutching his stomach, a pool of his blood blooming on the floor. The leader of the men stood over the figure, holding the weapon of one of his fallen comrades.

"Well, well, well…" said the leader, " you are human after all, soon to be a dead human…."

"Get up you fools, this is the end, lets kill him and leave!"

The men who had been floored by the explosion slowly rose and prepared to leave.

The leader raised his weapon to strike the figure, when suddenly a birdarang whizzed through the air and shattered the blade being held by the leader. The birdarang circled back and was caught by Robin's gloved hand.

"Titans, GO!"

The call rang out and the titans dispersed.

"Attack!" the leader called out. The men all broke into groups to take on the individual members of the titans. The two men who had chosen to fight cyborg pulled guns from the folds of their jackets and fired repeatedly at him. Cyborg simple smirked as the bullets bounced off of his metal body.

"Still using those tired old lead bullets…when are gangs today gonna learn?" Cyborg said while transforming his arm into his sonic cannon," Sonic cannons are the way to go!" Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at the two men, throwing them against the walls of the alley.

"Boo-yah! Told ya!"

With two of the 6 men gone, there were four men and the leader left. Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy took them on while Robin fought the leader.

The one who had opted to take on Starfire was the most attractive one out of the whole group, he intended to trick Starfire and then kill her.

"Come now my dear…I don't want to hurt you."

Starfire gasped," you do not wish to fight either? Then will you surrender?"

"Hmm maybe…"the man answered, "but first, you must come here and give me a hug, only then will I surrender."

"I am sorry, but I do not engage in hugs with mean people I do not know, I am sorry."

The man was shocked that he was turned down; he intended to stab Starfire when she hugged him, and he chose not to give up.

"Why, you!" the man shouted, "Fine! Then I'm not surrendering!" he shouted angrily at Starfire.

Starfire frowned.

" I explained my reason to you nicely! There is no reason to get so lobstery!"

"Starfire, we've been over this, it's crabby" Raven called to her.

"Whatever it is I will not engage in hugging with this lobstery man." Starfire said pouting.

The man lost his temper and charged at Starfire with his sword raised. Starfire raised her hand and shot a starbolt at his foot, the man flipped over in the air several times and dropped motionless to the floor.

There were only three left, Beast Boy called to Raven,

" Oooh Raaaven, feel like setting up the pins?"  
"With pleasure."

Raven concentrated her energy and lifted the three men up, then bound them with her powers, and stood them up in a triangle on the street.

"Ladiiies and gentlemen! Welcome to Beast Boy Bowling! Our lucky contestant today is Miss Raven! Come on down! Now Miss Raven I'm guessing you know all the rules to this game?"

"All to well…"

"the lets play…Beast Boy Bowling!"

Beast Boy jumped into the air, turned into an armadillo, rolled into a ball and landed in front of Raven. Raven didn't say a word, but concentrated her energy, the Beast Boy ball turned black, rose into the air and hovered in front of Raven. Raven made one small gesture and the Beast Boy ball shot off a high speed toward the three men. The men screamed as the ball approached them. It connected and the men turned into bowling pins and flew through the air.

Beast Boy ended up laying in a corner, he turned back into a human but was very dizzy.

"Woohoohoo……strike…" Beast boy said, then collapsed out of dizziness.

With all the men down only the leader was left fighting hand to hand with Robin.

"Yaa!" the leader threw a kick,  
"Hngh!" robin blocked it,  
"Huu!" the leader threw a powerful punch towards Robin's head, Robin ducked and jumped into the air, dealing a fierce uppercut on his way, "Yaaa!" he yelled. The leader flew through the air and landed with a thud on the pavement.

Robin walked over and pulled the leader up by the scruff of his neck.

"Talk! Tell me where Slade is, now!"

The leader replied but he spoke in Japanese. Robin shook him roughly,

"Talk! If you don't…then I'm going have to feed you to that scary lady over there…" Robin said, nodding his head toward Raven.

"I…I will never tell you anything..." the leader stammered.

"Raven?" Robin said.

Raven didn't say a word, but walked over to the leader, and lifted her hood up, transforming her face into a hideous monster and roaring at the leader, she then lowered her hood and walked towards the other titans, leaving the leader white faced and blank eyed in Robins grasp.

"Feel like talking now?" Robin asked?

"I…I…ohh…" the leader uttered, and then fainted.

Robin sighed and let the leader go. He stood up and sent a signal t the police to come and pick these men up and take them to jail.

"Robin!" Starfire called, " some assistance would be helpful!"

Robin ran over and looked where Starfire was kneeling, next to her he saw the figure, lying still in a pool of his own blood.

" He is…. alive?" Starfire asked.

Robin checked for a pulse.

"Barely, but the important thing is, who _is _this guy? And what interest does Slade have in him?"

"Perhaps we should find out?" Starfire inquired.

Robin didn't say a word, but reached for the figures hood, he closed his fingers over it and pulled it back….

Well that's all the time we have today kids, see you next time, same Ninja time, same Ninja channel, PEACE!


	3. Chapter 3

Here chapter 3, I don't have anything better to do; now I demand you all read what spews from my diseased mind! READ IT…please? Puppy eyes 

Disclaimer: I own everything portrayed in this story! EVERYTHING! I own all the Teen Titans; I came up with them all! Beast Boy is my pet! Cyborg is my vacuum cleaner, Starfire is my maid, Robin is my personal trainer and Raven is my spiritual advisor! Just like Miss Cleo, except Raven isn't full of shit!  
Nah just playing, I don't own shit.

Chapter three:

Next Afternoon

The lights activated in the Titans Med room. Robin and Starfire came in talking about the figure's much improved condition. When the Titans brought him in he was cleaned up, bandaged and given medication. Cyborg who came in to check on his progress that morning found that the figure's vital signs had been stabilized for some time so he was taken off medical support and put in a medical bed to rest for the day.

As she stared down at him, Starfire's curiosity got the best of her and she reached slowly for the figures hood.

"Wait Star," Robin said quickly. "Leave his hood up."

"But should we not lay bare his mantel to see his face?"

"I know what it's like to wear a mask Star, it's something sacred, and we can't touch it. If he wanted us to know who he is he wouldn't be wearing the mask."

"But..."

"Never mind that now. We can question him when he's fully recovered."

Starfire nodded and followed Robin out of the room. The lights automatically dimmed. There was complete silence in the room, save the buzz of a small mosquito. The small mosquito buzzed around the room, meandering through the air and landing on the figures hand. The mosquito buried its needle inside the figures hand and began to drink its blood. The figure awoke with a jolt and sat up gasping. Looking to his side, the figure found his staff leaning on the wall to the far side of the room. He noticed that he was well bandaged up and then got out of bed to get his weapon. Attaching it to his back once more, the figure stood up and made his way silently out of the door. Deciding to explore the building he was in, the figure sank into the shadows with impossible stealth and began his search.

He slid silently through the first door he saw. Inside he saw many machines, and what looked like an upturned park bench. Lying atop of it he saw some kind of robot. It was blue in colour, with a red mechanical eye, and certain parts that looked like human limbs. As the figure approached to properly examine it, the machine buzzed to life and stared straight at the figure with it's red eye blinking angrily. The figure stood still and suddenly back flipped out of the way as a blue beam shot towards him.

"Yo! Who the heck are you!" the machine man shouted before firing off another beam and reaching towards an alarm switch that could have blown the figure's cover. but with seemingly super human speed, he was able to disable it by throwing a Chinese star. The figure remained silent as he dodged the next beam fired. He then jumped high towards the ceiling, kicked off from it and double kicking the machine like being in the face, rendering it unconscious.

_I know where I am now. This must be that crime lord's headquarters. Slade… What kind of creatures has he been creating? He must be stopped… at all costs!_

The figure finished his thoughts and left the room. Silently creeping within the darkness, the figure made his way to the Titans living room.

_This must be his main communications room…Hmm! Someone's coming!_

The figure quickly fled into the shadows as the doors to the room opened. Raven slowly walked into the room. She stared out of the window and remained silent. She turned for a moment to where the figure hid. The figure quickly fled to a different part of the shadows. Raven narrowed her eyes yet she turned away and went about her routine. The figure jumped high into the light with intensity and aimed a silent flying kick at Raven from behind. He rapidly approached Raven, his leg extended. Two seconds away from contacting Raven, his flying body turned black and stopped motionless in mid-air.

"Humph… hello", Raven said, turning to face the floating figure. She activated the button on her cloak. The towers alarms sounded finally and the rest of the Titans gathered in the living room. Cyborg walked in last, rubbing his face sorely. There were two red throbbing patches on his face in the shape of feet.

"Hey! I know that guy!" That's the guy who wiped his feet on my face!" Cyborg yelled pointing frantically in disbelief.

Raven relieved her spell and Cyborg grabbed the figure by the front of his top. Cyborg stared into the figures sunglasses.

"Just who are you and what makes you think you can use my face as your personal doormat!" Cyborg said shaking the figure roughly.

The figure didn't say a word, he jumped swiftly causing Cyborg to lose his grip and double kicked him in the face again. Cyborg flew back a few feet and hit the ground rubbing his face. Robin stepped forward and drew his Bo staff. The figure remained silent and drew his own staff; he spun it around his hand and held it in a fighting stance.

"Titans, GO!" Robin called, and the remaining Titans charged towards the figure; except for Cyborg who was still rubbing his face.

Beast Boy was up first; turning into a bull he charged the figure at full speed. The figure waited until Beast Boy was close enough and then jumped easily over him and landed gracefully on his feet atop of Beast Boy's back. Beast boy bucked and jumped trying to throw the figure off but even so the figure stood upright on his back and used the bucking motions to help launch him jump high into the air. Beast boy turned human again and began looking around for the figure. When he had looked up, it was too late. The figure descended upon Beast Boy dealing a fierce airborne punch, knocking him unconscious.

Starfire attacked the figure next, firing a flurry of star bolts. The figure spun his staff around his hand as quickly as he could, deflecting all of her blasts. She then charged at him, but the figure jumped over her with a kick to her back at the last possible moment and sent Starfire flying out of control.

"Woooah!" Starfire screamed. She ended up flying into cyborg who had just stood up.

"Many thanks Cyborg, you caught me!"

Cyborg tried to reply but he couldn't as Starfire had accidentally ended up with her feet on his face.

"Mmph mmph!" Cyborg muffled.

"I am sorry; your earthly language is strange. What does 'mmph, mmph' mean?" Starfire asked after removing her feet from Cyborg's face.

"WHY IS EVERYBODY WALKING ON MY FACE TODAY!" cyborg shouted angrily.

Starfire wasn't paying any attention; she was watching the rest of the fight. Raven sank into the shadows and disappeared. Robin and the figure were fighting one on one with their staffs.

"Haa!" Robin swung down with his staff.  
"Hungh!" the figure blocked it easily.  
"Ern….ya!" Robin let loose with a volley of jabs.  
"Heh…" the figure side stepped out of the way. "Tsi-ya!" The figure swung at the back of Robin's legs and floored him. The figure jumped high into the air and began his descent, the point of his staff aimed at Robins chest.

"Siiiiiiiiiiiih!" the figure yelled, a few seconds away from landing. Robin, stunned and wide-eyed, braced for impact. Suddenly a chair flew out of nowhere and collided with the figure. He collided with a wall and sank down clutching his shoulder and breathing heavily.

The Titans reassembled, surrounding the figure. Angered, the figure spun his staff around his hands to charge it with energy and with a shout of pure rage he jammed his staff into the floor. Everything went silent. Cyborg started laughing.

"Hah! _That's_ the best ya got?"

The figure fell silent. He slowly lifted his hand and balled it into a fist, leaving his hand facing down, and his middle and index fingers pointing out. He then turned his palm upwards. In one fast movement he jabbed his two fingers in the air together. The floor began to rumble and shake.

"Woaaah-oh now…what's goin on?" Cyborg asked confusedly.

"Earthquake!" Beast Boy panicked.

" HAAAA!" the figure shouted, he punched the ground angrily and a wave of energy burst from the ground. The Titans were all flung across the room. The only Titan left still standing was Raven. The figure pulled his staff from the ground and prepared to fight against Raven.

"Azarath Metrion _**Zinthos**!"_

Raven chanted as she closed her eyes in concentration. When she opened her eyes again they were glowing white and her hands along with the floor itself, turned black. With a wave of her hands, she made the floor rise up, throwing the figure off of his feet. The figure flipped backwards through the air and landed back on his feet. Spinning his staff sternly and steadily the figure charged at Raven.

"Haaa!" Raven yelled, throwing two chairs towards the approaching figure at a high speed.

The figure continued his high-speed dash towards Raven. As the chairs approached him he destroyed one of them with a swing of his staff. When the other chair approached, the figure jumped onto it and leapt from it, aiming a flying kick at Raven as he did originally. There was not enough time for Raven to completely stop the figure as she did the first time. Moments before impact, Raven brought her hands down across her body in the shape of an X, concentrating her powers there and omitting an x-shaped force field, which deflected the figures kick. With his first efforts rejected, he swung his staff high and slammed it into the center of Raven's force field in an overhead strike. The two were locked in a furious power struggle, seeing which could gain the most leverage.

"Who are you and why are you attacking us?" Raven grunted while concentrating all of her energy to reinforce the force field.

The figure finally spoke.

"The question is who are all of you, and what is your connection to that crime lord, _Slade_?"

"Slade? What makes you think we have any connections with _him_?" Raven said, feeling her force field falter and begin to crumble. Channelling energy into his staff once more, the figure smashed Raven's force field, leaving her on the ground.

"Humph, why should I believe what any of you say?" the figure said sarcastically. Robin managed to stand up.

"Because…if we wanted to hurt you…we wouldn't have saved and nursed you back to health after you were shot…"

"That proves nothing! You could have saved me only to hand me over to Slade."

"If that were true, don't you think you'd be face to face with Slade by now?"

The figure stood still a moment in deep thought and contemplation. Suddenly Cyborg snuck up on the figure and blasted him from behind with his sonic cannon.

"Boo-yah! Walk all over that Mr. fancy ninja moves!"

"I've been tricked…" the figure muttered, struggling to stand.

"Dude, fight's over…" Beast Boy pointed out.

"It is! Sorry, man. My bad," Cyborg said sheepishly.

He walked towards the figure and extended his hand to help him up. The figure took Cyborg's hand, stood up and took a few steps back.

"Still think we're trying to trick you? We should be on the same side." Robin said to the figure.

The figure spent a few moments thinking. Robin extended his hand in friendship. The figure hesitated a moment, but then took Robin's hand.

"Who are you? And where are you from?" Robin asked.

The figure became silent once more and carefully removed his hood and shades. His face was slightly scratched from the fight; his eyes were a very dark shade of brown, his hair spiky and short. The rest of his face had the looks of an average human.

"I… don't have a name… I forsook mine a long time ago, those who know me call me…. Trikninja."

ok everyone that's all you get for now, schoolwork is a bitch and its gonna keep me very busy, peace.

trikninja


	4. I FINALLY UPDATE LOL RARW I MAKE FUNNAY

Ok well here's chapter four, thought I might as well get on with it, I have nothing else to do at the mo anyway.

Light was cast into the ruins of the Titans' living room. Almost everything in the room was totalled. The Titans were recovering from the battle, and the figure was helping them all up. Robin called them all to sit around a table and discuss the situation not to mention hear the figure's side of the story.

"Ok everyone, first things first," Robin said, " As you all know, yesterday our new friend here ran into some henchmen claiming that they were working for Slade. So you all know what this means."

"We saved this guys butt?" beast boy asked, jabbing his thumb towards the figure.

"Slade's back," Raven said ignoring Beast Boy's antics.

"I do not understand," Starfire interjected, " how did Slade survive the pool of molten fire?"

"Yeah, my sensors didn't pick up another human signature when we were leaving the cave," Cyborg put in.

"I don't know how, but he must be back," Robin replied. " Why else would those guys go after him and claim they were working for Slade?" Robin asked, inclining his head towards the figure.

"This could all be a trap. This could have nothing to do with Slade and he could be a spy," Raven stated.

The figure spoke: 

"That is enough. I am sitting right in front of you, so don't refer to me as 'he' or 'him'."

"Then what should we refer to you as?" Raven said sternly.

"I told you. I don't have a name. Just call me Trikninja, or just Ninja."

"Well Ninja, why don't you tell us what you know?" Raven said with a sour look on her face.

"The group you defeated were men I've met before. They came into my home and offered me a chance to join their leader, though they did not mention his name was Slade until our last encounter. I turned the offer down obviously."

"Where are you from? Where is your home?" Robin interjected.

"I came to this place from Japan. That is all you need to know. Nothing else about my past should have any relevance."

"That's all you've got to say?" Raven replied critically.

"There's nothing else you need to know."

"Easy Raven. It's not like you to get worked up over something like this," Robin said wide-eyed.

"No! We ask him for a bit of his history and he gives us one sentence? That really makes it easy for us to trust you, doesn't it?" Raven said glaring at the figure.

"What does my history have to do with anything? You are all a team, but I can tell you know next to nothing about each other's pasts. I'll tell you about my past when you tell me about yours."

Raven fell silent as she came to realize the obviousness of the truth in that response. As the figure Trikninja said his words, it dawned on the Titans that they knew only vague histories about each other, pieced together from their experiences during their partnership. The Titans remained silent, not wanting to admit to what the figure had said, or to even look each other in the eye. This silence lasted a few minutes, only to be broken by the tower's emergency alarm. 

Robin, glad to have the mood-breaker, called the Titans to action.

"There's a disturbance downtown. Titans, lets go!"

The Titans quickly rose from the table and made their way out. The figure followed but as he came to the doorway it suddenly turned black and the figure bumped into a force field.

Raven's voice called from behind the force field.

"Stay here, we don't know if we can trust you yet. We'll decide when we come back."

The figure remained silent as the Titans left the tower and made their way downtown.

When they got there, a group of men were in the middle of a bank robbery. The criminals in question wore the same attire and carried weapons similar to the ones used by the group of men who had attacked the figure the night before.

"Hurry it up you fools!" the leader shouted. "Before we attract unwanted attention!"

An accountant at the head register was held at gunpoint and was crying from fear. The henchman holding the gun got angry and shouted at the woman.

"SHUT UP OR I'LL SHOOT YOU RIGHT NOW!" the henchman yelled.

At that point the woman screamed. The henchman lost his temper and pulled the trigger. A resounding bang was heard and all the civilians present screamed or ducked. The henchman stared at the woman through a black, glowing circle that had appeared out of nowhere. Floating in the center of it was the bullet that had just been fired. The henchman gasped as the bullet floated from the circle and lodged itself up his nose. The henchman staggered back and tried to pull it out until a thick blue beam connected with his back and sent him flying into a wall.

"BOO-YAAH!"

"Titans, GO!" the familiar call ran out and the Titans dispersed in practiced formation.

"We don't have time to waste here. Finish this as quickly as possible!" Robin called out.

Beast boy was the first to take action. By turning himself into a massive anaconda, he wrapped around the henchmen, holding them tight. Cyborg then used his sonic cannon to blow a large circle around the bound henchmen to prevent them from leaving. Beast Boy then turned into an eagle and flew through the air, pecking and scratching at the eyes of the men, confusing them and distracting them from the grappling cable that was being flung around them by Robin. Tightening the cable with a little help from Cyborg, Robin called for Starfire to use a starbolt to melt the ground underneath the men and hold them there. Raven was the final attacker. She concentrated her powers on the velvet ropes used to mark where people should line up. The ropes turned black and floated into the air, and then bound themselves tightly around some men who were trying to run for the exit. As a final touch, Raven directed her arms upward and the ropes hooked themselves to the ceiling, leaving the men dangling.

"Good job Titans. Now let's get back," Robin instructed.

The Titans hurried back to the tower. Raven created a hole in the force field that she had left behind and the Titans walked through. They found the figure Trikninja sitting at a table, cross-legged and drinking some of Raven's herbal tea.

"That's…. my tea" Raven said, obviously irate.

"Yes, I grew impatient and brewed some. I hope you don't mind." 

Raven turned bright red and a small vein started to pop in her forehead.

"Good job Raven" Robin said as he took a seat at the table, "your force field kept him here."

"First of all, I have told you not to refer to me as 'him'. And second of all, she did not keep me here. I chose to stay."

"Oh yeah? Prove it Mr. Kung-Fu," Beast boy teased.

"Very well," the figure said with a sigh as he stood up. He drew his staff and walked towards the door. Stopping in front of it, he looked over his shoulder at Robin.

"Raven, a force field please." Robin said with a grin.

Raven closed her eyes and recited her mesmerizing incantation: Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos! She then opened her eyes, which were now glowing white, and the door way was covered with a thick, black wall. From the look of the force field and that of Raven's face in concentration, it was obvious that this was the strongest force field she could create. The figure said nothing but stood in front of the force field, surveying it closely.

"Hah! Can't break it can ya ninja-boy?" Cyborg gloated.

The figure laughed softly and held his staff to the force field while channelling just enough power to make the staff glow. When he tapped the center of the solid field, it shattered like a piece of cheap glass. All of the Titans, especially Raven, stared blanked eyed and slack jawed as the figure Trikninja took his seat once more.

"Its rude to stare you know." The figure said without looking up at them and before taking a sip of his tea.

Robin shook his head to regain his senses and spoke.

"You just…but…how did you…?" Robin stuttered.

"Yeah…. what he said…" Beast boy added, still dumbstruck.

"It is all about focus. If you can learn to focus your mind and energy, you can do things you had never dreamed possible."

"Is this the focus you speak of?" Starfire asked, powering up a starbolt in her palm.

"No. Your power works by focusing one emotion, such as anger. I am talking about focusing all of your emotions and strength. I can teach you all how, if you wish." The Titans all looked at each other, and then nodded. All except for raven, who remained silent, a little suspicious, and hidden by her hood.

"I guess we're up for it," Robin smiled.

"Very well, tomorrow I will teach you. And get your rest tonight. You are going to need it."

The figure Trikninja stood and left the room. The Titans soon departed to their own bedrooms thereafter, to ready themselves for their training tomorrow.

I think that's an ok place to leave it. Don't expect regular updates, ill update whenever the hell I feel like it. cya round. Peace.  
Trikninja


	5. Cyborg's training The Wonderpalm

Ok well, I have a lot of time on my hands at the moment, so here it is, I'm submitting it, damn I'm charitable….  
Disclaimer: me. Own nothing. Go hell.  
The sun rose once over Titans tower once more, and the beginning of the Titans training day had dawned. The figure was standing in the living room, staring out of the window leaning both of his hands on the top of his staff. Robin, Starfire and Raven were already awake. Robin and Starfire were sharing a breakfast. Raven was floating a few feet away from the figure. Her legs crossed and her hands raised, far away in deep meditation. Cyborg stepped into the room a few minutes, looking around frantically and moving slowly towards the fridge.

"Oh boooy its bacon time for cyborg!" he said excitedly. Opening the fridge and pulling out the bacon and eggs, he lit the stove and waited for it to warm up. A few minutes later the eggs and bacon were sizzling in the pan. Cyborg stared at the food and started drooling in anticipation. As the food was ready to eat, Beast Boy walked through the door. Sniffing the air, he turned and his face dropped to the floor when he saw what cyborg was doing. Oblivious to Beast Boys presence, Cyborg flipped the food from the pan into the air and opened his mouth wide to catch it.

"NOOOOO!" Beast Boy cried, running towards Cyborg. As the food was about to reach Cyborgs mouth, Beast boy turned into a starfish and clamped himself over Cyborgs face.

"Mmph mpprh mmphl!" Cyborg tried to speak.

"No way dude, nobody's eating meat while I'm around." Beast boy said triumphantly.

In a mad dash for oxygen Cyborg ran around the room pulling at the starfish on his face, crashing into the furniture and making muffled noises. Frantically he punched the starfish as hard as he could, knocking himself several feet back. Stars flew around Cyborg's head as Starfire floated over and used her super strength to pull the starfish off of Cyborg's face. Starfire looked questioningly at the face on the side of the starfish, a small sweat bead leaked from the face and Beast Boy grinned. Starfire looked down at Cyborg but his eyes were pointing in different directions, missing a tooth. The figure turned to see that everyone was relatively ready.

"Listen up all of you, I am not going to teach you all the same thing, each of you will learn different things from me. I am only going to teach one of you at a time."

"Who's going to be taught first?" Robin asked.

"We will leave it up to fate to decide," The figure replied, he reached into his pocket and brought out five straws, holding them out in his fist in front of the titans, "one of these is shorter then the others, the one who picks the short straw is the first to be trained."

The titans all stepped forward and picked a straw, pulling it from the figures grasp. When the figures hand was empty, Cyborg was holding a straw clearly shorter then the other titans.

"Booyah!" Cyborg gloated, waving his straw over everyone else's head, angry waves rising out of their faces.

"It is decided, Cyborg will be the first to be taught. Come on Cyborg, let's go."

"Me…uh…right now? OK…" Cyborg replied hastily, following the figure out of the tower. Leading Cyborg out of the city, the figure took Cyborg into a deep forest, away from the sounds of the city, and into the calmness of the forest. He brought Cyborg to a babbling brook and stood next to it, watching the water flow.

"There Cyborg, don't you find this setting more preferable? There is no noise from cars, loud obnoxious music, or mindless babble, only the nature. Cyborg?"

The figure turned and looked at Cyborg, who had his eyes closed and was listening to headphones, nodding his head to the music. A small vein started to bulge in the figures head and slowly grew as his anger reached boiling point.

"ARRRR…. TURN THAT OFF!" The figure shouted at Cyborg, making him cry out in surprise and his head spin around.

"Whaaaa? What did I do?" Cyborg asked confused.

With an annoyed face the figure snatched Cyborg's headphones away and placed his hand on the top of Cyborgs head, twisting it around and pointing into the wilderness. Cyborg looked around, slightly confused and worried from the lack of electrical appliances and loud cars.

"Where are we?" Cyborg asked, "I know were not in Jump City anymore…"

"This is my place," The figure replied, " since coming to this city, this is the place I have lived and trained in, and it is the place you will train in. Until you learn what I have chosen to teach you."

"Sooo…. what is it you gonna teach me? How to make mega ninja waffles?" Cyborg asked. The figure sighed.

"No, it is hard for me to decide what techniques to teach others, because after I have taught someone a technique, I make it a personal law to not use it myself anymore, to leave that person to build, master, and pass on that technique. But I have chosen the technique that I am going to teach you, and it one I think will suit you perfectly."

"Is it throwing ninja stars? Or maybe its how to kill a guy with a pair of chopsticks, I saw that on a kung fu movie once, is it how to snatch a guys eye out using a penny?" Cyborg excitedly enquired.

"No, Cyborg. The technique I am going to teach you is called the Wonderpalm." The figure replied, somewhat proudly. Cyborgs face fell and his eyes widened.

"Huh? Wonderpalm? What's that some kinda super powered wave goodbye or something? What am I just supposed to wave Slade goodbye and he'll disappear? Come on man give me something good!" Cyborg criticised, making a pouty face much to the figures anger, being shown by a vein bulging in his head once more.

"You don't even know what the technique is yet you fool!" the figure shouted at him, "watch this, then see if you will learn it or not!" Cyborg turned a bored uninterested expression towards the figure who walked over to a line of trees. Closing his eyes and breathing deeply he placed his palm against the midsection of a tall and stout tree. Humming slowly his moved his palm slowly back a few inches from the tree, turning his palm towards himself, in a circle towards the ground and then facing forward once more, the figure slammed his hand into the tree and there was a slight rush of air and a rustle of leaves, then everything was calm. Cyborg started laughing and was about to make a remark. But before he could say anything, the figure smirked and held his hand up to silence Cyborg. A few moments of silence passed and suddenly there was a loud rumbling. Cyborg looked amazed as the line of trees collapsed like a set of dominoes, falling one after another.

"So, do you want to learn this 'super powered wave'?"

Cyborg stood with his mouth wide open and his eyes gaping, completely silent for several minutes. The figure waved his hand in front of Cyborgs faced, bewildered.

"Hello? Cyboooorg?"

Cyborg continued staring blankly for a few more minutes before a light slap in the face from the figure brought him back to earth.

"Hoooow did you do that?" Cyborg asked, shaking his head violently to clear it.

"Through focus of chi, focusing my entire bodies power into my palm, channelling it into one perfect strike."

"But I don't have my entire body…I'm part machine…so I can't learn your technique!

"Cyborg, I am not blind, I can see that. That is precisely why I have chosen to teach you this technique. Your body is part mechanical, so your body has lost much of its chi and had become weaker when your body parts were removed. But now look at you, you are whole again, and you still have parts of your body, your chi, it has been strengthened to compensate for your lost limbs, and so you can learn this technique, and you will."

Cyborg remained silent for a moment, thinking, after a few minutes he looked at the figure and nodded. Holding out his hand to Cyborg, Cyborg accepted it and the two shook hands. The sun then set over the forest and the mechanical titan began his training…

"Wonderpalm RAAA!" The call echoed through the forest as loud and clear as a bell, following it shortly was the sound of a tree falling. Ten days had passed since Cyborg has begun his training, his shiny and polished form was now scratched and filthy, his mechanical hands stained with blood and sweat.

"I…I did it…" Cyborg gasped, dropping too his feet and staring at his hands.

"Yes cyborg, you have successfully learned the wonderpalm, but you are not the master of it yet, before you can truly master the wonderpalm you must be able to summon its power in an instant."

The figure finished his words and drew his staff charging it with energy; he jammed it into a nearby tree. Causing it to explode and sent chunks of wood everywhere. With most of them shooting towards Cyborg.

"You must be able to summon the power Cyborg, I will not let up until you find a way!"

Cyborg panicked and dodged the chunks off wood flying at him, the figure wasted no time in detonating another tree, sending more chunks of wood toward Cyborg, with nowhere to run Cyborg tried to calm himself as the wood shot ever closer towards him.

"Summon the power, summon the power, summon the- RRGH!" The wood connected with Cyborg and threw him several feet backwards,

" Concentrate Cyborg! Remember to focus your mind and spirit!" The figure instructed, detonating a tree and sending the chunks towards cyborg once more.

Cyborg remained silent and closed his eyes, lifting his palm and pushing it slowly towards the chunks of wood, shattering them apart as soon as his palm came in contact with them. The figure nodded in approval and repeated this act several times, Cyborg shattering the wood time after time.

"Very good Cyborg, you have learned to summon the power, now we must see if you can learn to focus and increase the power used for the wonderpalm."

The figure walked towards a much taller stouter tree then he had detonated before, concentrating his hand into what could be his last wonderpalm technique he felled the tree, the top of it facing Cyborg. The figure stood at the other end of the tree, charging his staff with power.

" Get ready for your final test Cyborg!" the figure warned him before setting off the charged blast, sending the tree flying towards cyborg like a missile. " This is your final test Cyborg, if you fail then you will not live to regret it."

The tree sped up on its course, turning into a brown blur it flew faster and faster towards Cyborg. Cyborg, concentrating his energy, focusing his spirit into his palm, held his palm out forward slowly, performing the same rhythmic movements with his wrist the figure did the first time he saw that wonderpalm. Cyborg slowly pushed his hand forward and the tree collided with it, rather then throw Cyborg back the tree the split in too after coming in contact with Cyborgs hand, speeding past him and crashing into another tree, stopping their flight.

"Congratulations Cyborg, you have finally mastered the wonderpalm technique."

Cyborg remained silent and just stared at his hands, feeling the power flow through them.

"Before I pass on the title of wonderpalm master to you, I must first teach you of the history of the wonderpalm." The figure motioned for Cyborg to come closer and listen and he did so, " the wonderpalm was created hundreds of years ago, by great martial artists defending the ones they love, but with every good thing there is a bad side to it. There are those who took the wonderpalm technique and turned it to a way of evil, increasing its power at the cost of the users soul and willpower. You must never go down this path Cyborg, if you do then you will turn your back on your friends, and the only thing that will ever matter to you is attaining greater power. Cyborg, if you stray onto this path then the only thing will ever stop you is death."

Cyborg remained silent and nodded, asking. " What if my heart is pure…will I still be turned evil?" The figure remained silent and nodded. Cyborg spoke once more.

"Ok, so what now…" he asked, slightly unsure of himself.

"Stand before me Cyborg," the figure replied, Cyborg stood up and looked into the figure eyes, removing his shades the figure stared back into Cyborgs eyes. Removing his shirt Cyborg saw strange scars on the figures body, in several different shapes; one of these shapes vaguely resembled a palm-print. Placing his hands on Cyborgs half metal head, the figure concentrated his spirit, channelling his energy into Cyborg. The scar on the figures chest began to move along side his body, spinning and travelling along his arms. Reaching his fingertips, the scar moved from the figures body onto Cyborgs, drifting along slowly till it reached his shoulder. The scar began to shine brightly, looking as if it had caught fire, when the light faded, there was a black imprint of a palm in Cyborgs blue mechanical shoulder, as clear as day.

"Now Cyborg, you are the new wonderpalm master, as your power grows, mine diminishes…"

"What do you mean?" Cyborg asked, slightly concerned.

"Look at these scars on my body Cyborg, each of these is a sign of power, the techniques I've learned have given me power, but as I forfeit mastery of them, my power becomes smaller and smaller. I was charged with carrying these techniques, and passing them on to those I felt worthy of it. The Teen Titans are the ones I have deemed worthy of learning these techniques, once I have finished teaching you all these techniques; it is against my teachings to use them ever again. Once I have completed my training, you will be the only ones able of using those attacks, and each of you will carry a scar to show your mastery of it."

Cyborg looked down at the scar on his shoulder and remained silent, racing his hand across the newly made imprint on his metallic arm. The sunset over Jump City and Cyborg and the figure returned to the tower. Cyborg opened the door to the tower only to be tackled by the flying Starfire charging him to the ground and hugging him tightly.

"CYBOOORG YOU HAVE RETURNED TO US! Did you have fun learning from the wrung fu man?" She inquired excitedly,

"Ahehe, its Kung Fu Star, and yeah, I had a lot fun." Cyborg replied, standing up and brushing himself off.

"Cyborg has learned what I have to teach him, but he has been forbidden by me to tell or show anyone what he has learned. Gather the other Titans, it is time to see who will be trained next…" the figure cut in.

Starfire called all the other Titans and sent Cyborg away for a much needed recharge. Gripping straws in his hand like he did before he held them out for the Titans to pick. This time, Starfire was left with the straw clearly shorter then the others.

"Glorious!" Starfire said, with a large grin. "Does this mean I am to receive a magical wish?" She asked, with everyone else sporting large sweat drops.

"It has been decided," the figure spoke," Starfire will be the next to be trained…

I think that's a good place to leave it don't you? Thanks a lot for reading everyone and thanks also for the comments cause they're really appreciated, enjoy it, at the moment I've done what I swore I never would, and now I have 2 stories to write instead of one, for those of you who frequent my page or have joined the clubs, I've started work on a Code: Lyoko fanfic too, if you're a fan go take a look


End file.
